Magic Carpet Ride
by FairlyOddFreak
Summary: Timmy's fallen head-over-heels in love for the new girl, Piper. But when the anti-fairies get ahold of this information, Piper finds herself in a very sticky situation.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction story, so if it stinks, that's why. But it shouldn't. I hope. And you don't even want to know how long it took me to figure out how to upload things on here. It's not funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly Odd Parents _or any of its characters.

…

Chapter 1

Piper Johenson's life was filled with left-overs, rushing to catch the bus, and long car rides to unknown places.

Kind of like this one.

"Hey Dad, where are we going, again?" she asked.

"Dimmsdale, California," her father replied, swerving narrowly around a pothole.

Piper tapped a few keys on her laptop and groaned. "Great. We're moving to a place that doesn't even show up on Google Earth."

Her mother shot her a warning look through the rearview mirror. "Try and have a pleasant attitude about this, Piper. You'll get your own room."

Piper turned around and glanced at the six year old girl who was asleep in the very backseat of the van. Okay, having some space away from her little sister would be nice, she had to admit. Still…

"How much longer?" the light green dog at Piper's side complained quietly, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "You know I hate shape-shifting for too long."

Piper absently patted the dog on the head and chuckled under her breath. "I don't know, Dezzie. I think I just saw the sign for 'Brightsburg.' Dimmsdale's supposed to be near here. We're almost there. I hope."

With a small grunt, the dog curled up in a ball next on the seat next to Piper, who rolled her eyes and closed her laptop. For she wasn't just an ordinary dog. Her name was Desdemona, and she was Piper's fairy godparent.

Just as she drifted off to sleep, Piper had one thought: _Dimmsdale is going to be such a bore._

But she couldn't have been more wrong.

…

Timmy slumped down on the front steps of his house. Vicky had locked him out-again. And she was now in the process of trying to flush his "goldfish" down the toilet. Without success, Timmy presumed with a smirk.

His smile slipped off of his face as reality sunk in. What was he going to do today? His parents were off to a "business meeting," Vicky was babysitting all day (and it's not like he was about to hang out with her), Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were in a bad predicament with the babysitter herself, Chester was helping his dad install a new porter-potty, and AJ was off taking a college class.

Timmy was alone.

That is, until he saw the moving van. And he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life-including Trixie Tang-step out from the backseat, followed by a light green dog. A dog with a small yellow crown on top of its head.

The girl had waist-length brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and she wore a red t-shirt, white capri shorts, and a white and red plaid scarf that hung loose around her neck.

Just as he was trying to figure out some kind of not-so-corny pickup line, Vicky slammed open the front door, grabbed Timmy, screamed something unintelligible, and yanked him inside, much to the young boy's dismay.

He had to meet that girl.

…

Piper flung open the door of her new house, stepped from the main hallway into the living room, and almost fainted. This one room was bigger than her entire old house had been. Literally.

"Nice place," Dezzie commented, happily changing from a dog back into her normal form, at least for the time being. In her fairy form, she had light green eyes/hair, and her hair was pulled into a long, bouncy ponytail. She wore a light blue jacket, a silver t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. Her wings barely moved to keep her afloat.

"I know," agreed Piper, gazing around. Even though a layer of dust covered everything in the room (which wasn't much), and none of the family's furniture had been moved in yet, the place was a heck of a lot nicer than their old home.

"I get the bigger bedroom!" six year old Miranda yelled, dashing into the house and up the stairs, all before Piper could make any sort of reaction.

"No way; I'm older!" she shouted, zipping after her younger sister…and tripping on the stairs, landing flat on her face.

Dezzie sighed, and waved her wand. Piper was back on her feet in an instant. "Thanks," she said to her fairy godparent, before taking off once again-this time being more careful. "Miranda! Get back here!"

Oh, yes. Dimmsdale was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the horribly long wait on this, but I've been so busy lately. This chapter should be longer. And wow-three reviews already! And all of them are so great! Thanks so much guys, this really means a lot to me. Please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Fairly OddParents belongs to Butch Hartman. I own Piper, Dezzie, and Piper's family.

Chapter 2: Who is that Girl?

"Class, we have a new student," Mr. Crocker announced from his place in the front of the room. "Another big-mouthed imbecile for me to pretend to teach while I am secretly plotting to escape this low-pay job, move away from my mother, and live my dream of capturing a _**FAIRY GODPARENT!"**_

__"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Crocker." Timmy's jaw literally whacked against his desk as the same beautiful girl from the day before entered the classroom, clothed in exactly the same outfit as she had been wearing previously.

"Who's that?" Cosmo piped up from his disguise as a pencil on Timmy's desk. "She's really pretty…" Wanda glared at him, and he added, "…Pretty not my type. I'm married."

"She's my new neighbor," Timmy told them, but the words came out more like, "She me neuf negbor." He turned back to the girl at the front of the room.

The brown haired girl raised her hand to wave at the class. "Hi everybody. Um, my name's Piper Johenson, and I just moved here yesterday. I live with my mom, my dad, and my little sister Miranda."

For a moment, her hazel eyes locked onto Timmy's blue ones, and when she smiled at him he practically fainted. Piper's cheeks were just starting to tint red when Mr. Crocker stood up and all but shoved her forward.

"You can sit next to Turner. Maybe some of your…smartness will rub off on him and his…_**FAIRY GODPARENTS!"**_

Piper was dumped into the seat beside Timmy, the light green notebook she was holding skidding out from her hands and onto the floor. At the mention of fairy godparents, she had paled and her clumsiness had kicked in.

"Whoops!" she cried in surprise, almost face-planting right into her desk. She straightened up just in time to avoid a nasty bump to the head.

She reached for her notebook, but Timmy snatched it from the ground before she could. As he picked it up, she gasped, and he frowned at her reaction. "What's the big deal? Is this your diary?" he teased.

"Something like that," muttered Piper, grabbing it from him and shoving it harshly into her backpack. Just as she zipped it inside, Timmy caught the tail end of a muffled, "Hey!"

"What was that?" Good-he could talk normally now.

"Uhh, I…coughed?" Piper tried, though it came out as more of a question than an excuse.

"Oh." Timmy knew a cover-up when he heard one, but he didn't mention anything. He was too distracted by the pretty girl who was having a one-on-one conversation with him.

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of their time to talk.

…

"The new girl was totally into you, dude," Chester said as he and Timmy joined A.J. at their table.

Timmy couldn't help it. He beamed. "She's really nice, too. She didn't make fun of me when Crocker gave me a Super F."

"And maybe she'll help to improve your study habits, too," A.J. suggested.

Timmy laughed. "I don't think so. Keep dreaming."

"Hey, there she is." Chester pointed across the cafeteria, and Timmy followed his gaze. Sure enough, Piper was just walking in, paper bag clutched in her hand.

…

Piper was still a bit shaken as she fast walked through the hallways on her way to lunch. Every time the bell rang that morning, she would have to make a mad dash for the door and through the halls to avoid the rampage of students. And her shoulder hurt from where she had gotten slammed into the wall on the way to math.

The lunch bag in her hand changed from brown to light green, and Dezzie whispered up to Piper, "So how was your morning? My head still hurts from when you _dropped _me earlier."

"Sorry," answered Piper, "but at least Timmy picked you up before you got stepped on."

Dezzie winked. "He's pretty cute. But his teeth are freaky."

Blushing, Piper ignored the last comment and went on, "I can't believe how much different public school is. At my old school, nobody would have even dreamed of acting like total monkeys in the hall." Piper had gone to a private school in her old town.

"Hmm." Dezzie hadn't appeared to hear her. There was a vacant look in her almost teal eyes, and when she spoke, Piper wasn't sure she heard her right.

"Timmy Turner has fairy godparents."

But she did hear, and Piper froze in her tracks. "What did you say?"

Immediately realizing that she had made a mistake, Dezzie closed her eyes, wishing that she was in fairy form so she could clap a hand over her mouth. "Nothing. I said absolutely nothing. Hey, isn't the late bell gonna ring soon…"

"I'm not moving until you tell me what you just said? Timmy has fairies?"

It would have been so easy for Desdemona to lie and explain that she had made a mistake and that Timmy Tiberius Turner most definitely did _not _have three fairy godparents named Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and that she did not know the first two from the fairy academy.

In fact, if she had been desperate enough, Dezzie could have easily _poofed _off in a panic, leaving her goddaughter to fume all day and then let out her anger on anyone who might be in earshot. It's not like that hadn't happened before.

But she didn't. She couldn't. Desdemona wasn't the smartest fairy in the world, and she had a sneaky mind when she wanted to. However, she wasn't a liar.

So she took a deep breath, forgot that when she spoke these words, there was a good chance that Timmy Turner would lose his fairy godparents forever.

"Dezzie! Answer me!" Oh, right. Piper was waiting.

"Piper, Timmy has fairy godparents."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: The recent chapter of Purpledino25's story _Timmy Meets Lexi _reminded me that I really should start another chapter. So here it is. Don't forget to review. And sorry it's so short. The action starts in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly Oddparents. _But Piper, Dezzie, and the other OCs are all mine.

Chapter 3: Just a Filler

Nothing happened. There was no explosion, no flash of color, and no Jorgen von Strangle. Peering cautiously into the cafeteria, Piper caught a glimpse of Timmy Turner, sitting just as he was before with his friends. If she squinted hard enough, she could just make out tiny yellow crowns floating above three milk cartons on his tray.

"What?" she hissed at Dezzie. "I thought if anybody's godparents got discovered, they get taken away forever!"

"Well, maybe since you have fairies, they don't," replied Dezzie with a frown. "Now stop standing here talking to me and go eat lunch, or _I'll _get discovered."

…

"Heads up, dude, new girl's headed this way," Chester said to Timmy as Piper approached their table.

Timmy gaped. "Why's she coming over here? I don't know what to say to her! I don't speak girl!"

AJ passed him a small mechanical device, which he thrust under the table, gripping it tightly. "Here," AJ said. "It's the newest 'Girl to Geek Translator!'"

But Timmy didn't need it. As Piper sat carefully down in the seat across from him, he heard her clearly. "Hi, Timmy. Hi guys. My name's Piper."

AJ smiled warmly at her. "Hello Piper. I'm AJ. That's Chester."

Piper opened her mouth, but whatever she said was drowned out by Timmy's frantic thoughts of, _Please don't start talking about girl stuff. Please don't start talking about girl stuff. Please don't start talk about…_

"Yeah, we all love the Crimson Chin," Chester was saying with a grin, showing off his shining set of braces.

"Did you just say the Crimson Chin?" Timmy repeated, astonished.

Piper nodded. "Yep. I've watched all the episodes, played all the video games, and own every comic known to man." From her disguise as a lunch bag, Dezzie winked at her goddaughter. "The Chin rocks!"

Timmy was beyond shocked. Piper. Liked. Comics. But she was so pretty! It was impossible! "R-really?" he stammered.

Smiling broadly, Piper reached into her lunch sack (Why was it green, Timmy couldn't help but wonder), and pulled out a sports drink. Sure enough, when she turned it over in her hand to show the boys, the signature Crimson Chin label was printed on the side. "This stuff is pretty bad for you, so I only get it sometimes."

AJ frowned. "Maybe you should have water instead."

"Dude, it's an energy drink. Let it go," Timmy grumbled. He shot a look at the drink in Piper's hand, stomach rumbling hungrily. Making sure no one was watching, he leaned down towards the milk cartons on his tray. "I wish I had one of those."

"Are you sure, sport? Those are kind of-" Wanda began, but Cosmo cut her off by yelling out, "Done!" The drink appeared in Timmy's hand, and Piper stared.

"Um, it was in my…pocket," he lied weakly.

Still staring, she nodded slightly. "Sure…okay." After glancing quickly down at the milk cartons on his tray, she turned her attention back to the other boys. "So what's up with that Mr. Crocker dude? Always spazzing about fairies…?"

AJ rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, he's insane. He's been that way all year. I think it's because of some traumatic incident that occurred in his childhood." He didn't notice, but right after AJ finished talking, Timmy and Piper gulped in unison.

…

It really wasn't good manners to follow someone, but Timmy had no other choice. Something was up with Piper. And he thought he knew what.

Piper had fairy godparents. Or at least one.

Why else would school have let out early that day? So now he was following her, for proof. Peering out from behind a tree, he watched intently as she sat on the grass with her back against a tree, watching a light green bird fly in circles. A light green bird…with a little crown above its head…

"Aha!" He really needed to contain his excitement more often. A man who happened to be jogging by stopped to give him a strange look as he passed.

Well, now Piper was staring at him, too. He had nothing to lose – he had found out about her godparent all by himself. That wasn't against the rules, was it? Ah, well. "You have a fairy!" he cried, jumping out from behind the tree to face her.

The reaction he got wasn't exactly the one that he was expecting. Not surprised in the least, she replied with a strange smile, "Yes. And so do you."

"What? How do you know that?" Timmy blinked in surprise.

Piper smiled oddly at him again. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Pink, green, and purple objects always near you, that drink you randomly pulled out of your pocket…" From the branch above her head, Dezzie tweeted indignantly, and Piper added hastily, "And Dezzie spilled the beans right before lunch."

"Who's Dezzie?" Timmy asked, confused.

"I am!" One swirl of fairy dust later, a small fairy perched on the branch where the bird had previously been. Her light green ponytail swayed back and forth in the slight breeze. She waved down at the kids. "Hello! I'm Desdemona."

Timmy stared up at her in slight wonder. "Wow. You really _do _have a godparent."

"Hey," Piper laughed, grinning, "I showed you my fairy. Now you have to show me yours."

"Sure," Timmy agreed, feeling nervous though he knew that there was no risk of his fairies being taken away, since Piper had them, too. "Guys!" At once, fairy dust filled the area again.

Piper panicked and whispered to Dezzie, "I wish nobody except me, you, Timmy, and his fairies could see us or the fairy dust!" _Poof._ Done.

Meanwhile, the sparkly dust had cleared, to reveal Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "Hey!" Piper cried, recognizing them immediately. "I know you guys!" She turned to Timmy. "You're the kid who wished for a fairy baby, aren't you?"

"Yup." He nodded. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Yeah," she said with a laugh. "Really awesome."

But what the kids and their fairies didn't know was that someone else was watching them. And that was about to cause a lot of trouble for the new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I was going to have the big kidnapping scene in the beginning of the chapter, but I wanted a cliffhanger, so it's at the end, instead. And of course, we all need our daily dose of fluff in there. Nothing lemon, don't worry. :P

Why yes, I _did _name this chapter after a _Beauty and the Beast _song. Mostly because it's been stuck in my head all day, and it fits because…well, you'll see. And "Swift Taylor" is from a _Brainsurge_ episode. I love that show. XD

Disclaimer: I own Piper, Dezzie, and any other OCs found in this story. I do not own Fairly Oddparents or the song "Fearless." Butch Hartman owns FOP, and she beautiful song is property of Taylor Swift.

Chapter 4: Tale as Old as Time

"I can't do this." Timmy was pacing.

"Yes you can," Wanda encouraged, and Poof agreed with an upbeat, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy scowled, one hand on his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Cosmo waved his wand, and a brown paper "barf-bag" appeared in front of his godson. "Here you go, Timmy!"

Tossing it aside, he replied with a murderous glare, "Not really." He turned to Wanda. "I wish I was at Piper's house."

_Poof!_

Timmy appeared in front of the house a few doors down. After ringing the doorbell, he rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants, held them at his sides, crossed them over his chest, and finally settled on clasping them nervously behind his back.

What was he going to say to her? He hadn't thought to rehearse that part. Great, now he felt stupid. But it was too late to figure out something clever, for the door opened, and at first it appeared that nobody was there.

"Hello?" he asked, startled. Was this one of Desdemona's tricks? Piper had told him that she was a big prankster sometimes…

"Who are you?" a small voice asked, and Timmy jumped in surprise, looking down to see a small girl with brown hair pulled into two pigtails and hazel eyes. She was clearly Piper's little sister.

"I'm Timmy Turner. Piper's probably talked about me," he said confidently. He had sure mentioned her once or twice (or gone off on a twenty minute description of her) to his parents – and godparents – since he had met her.

The little girl wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Um, no. Go away." She made to shut the door, but a hand shot out to stop it before it closed completely.

Timmy was relieved to see Piper standing in front of him, arms crossed, looking thoroughly irritated. "Miranda," she growled, "go upstairs. Now."

Little Miranda crossed her arms and glowered, a miniature version of her older sister. "You're not the boss of me."

Piper smirked. "No, but she is." Then she opened her mouth wide and screamed, "_Mom! Miranda's bothering me again!_"

"Miranda!" The voice of an adult female floated down from the back of the house. "Leave your sister alone and go play in your room, please!"

"You heard her," Piper smirked again. "Go on now." Miranda stuck out her tongue but obeyed, sulking up the stairs, a pout on her face. "Sorry about that," Piper said to Timmy, stepping out on the front porch and closing the door. "She's a little brat."

"Eh, she's not that bad," he replied with a half shrug.

She leaned against the railing of the porch and smiled at him. "So what's up? Any special reason for visiting my lovely home?"

Timmy wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or not, so he made a sort of choking sound and plowed on, "Well, uh, see, there's this – this dance at school tonight, and I was thinking maybe we could…that we could go…together." At her expression, he hastily babbled on, unable to stop himself, "Not as a date, I mean! Like, just as friends. It's not big, it's just in the cafeteria, it's stupid, really, so if you don't want to go, I understand, maybe you think it's dumb, but I thought I'd ask anyways because I don't know what you like and-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Piper laughed and held out her hands in a surrender position. "Slow down dude, you're not giving me time to answer!"

"Sorry." Embarrassed, he blushed scarlet and stared anywhere but at her.

Piper hesitated. "Well…I don't know, dances aren't really my thing…" His face fell noticeably, and she continued, "But it does sound fun. I never bothered to go to the dances at my old school, mostly because nobody asked me. So, yes, I'll go with you."

He gave her an alarmingly happy smile, giddy with excitement. "Really? Yes!" He pumped his fist through the air, then froze as she stepped back. "Sorry. So I'll, um, pick you up at seven?"

She paused again, looking slightly uncomfortable. "How about we just meet up at the dance instead? My dad can get kind of…protective, and you may not return from my house with all of your limbs attached."

He gulped nervously. "See you at the dance."

…

The school cafeteria was packed. Every girl from grades six to eight had shown up, and even a handful of boys had appeared. Timmy was very uncomfortable in a white shirt and black jacket. The dance was casual, but still…

It wasn't too hard to find Piper. And when he did, he had second thoughts about coming. For one thing, it was going to be increasingly difficult to talk to and dance with possibly the most beautiful girl in the room.

Piper was wearing a pretty white blouse, tucked into a turquoise skirt that barely reached her knees. Her shoes, though a bit scuffed, were white and comfortable looking. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, with a few strands hanging down to frame her face perfectly. A blue and green charm bracelet was secured onto her wrist, and she wore a faux pearl necklace. She was not, however, wearing makeup.

Timmy didn't realize that he was gaping until Piper actually reached out a hand (her fingernails were painted blue with white swirls) and pushed his chin up gently. "Flies are gonna get in," she explained with a grin.

"Want some punch?" he asked, clumsily shoving a cup at her and nearly spilling red drink all over her top. She leapt back and liquid splashed to the ground.

When she regained her composure, she took one look at Timmy's juice-stained shirt and burst out laughing. "You – you look like you're covered in blood!"

He laughed too, scooping up some liquid on his finger and popping it into his mouth. "Yum. Good thing it's a casual dance."

"Speaking of dancing…" She nodded at the dance floor, and he paled slightly.

"You – you want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand, which she hesitated only momentarily before taking in hers. Together they crossed to the dance floor, dodging other couples.

A new song started as soon as they had found an open enough area to dance. "I love this song!" Piper exclaimed as the familiar melody set in. For a minute or so, the two kids stood awkwardly. Finally, Piper made the first move, and wrapped her arms around Timmy's neck. Feeling a little more confident, he placed his hands on her waist.

_There's something 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

That song was definitely familiar. Timmy remembered a few girls in his class screaming over it a few weeks ago…but who was it by?

"I love Swift Taylor," Piper murmured quietly, startling him out of his thoughts. "I'm going to see her concert this summer."

Swift Taylor. Oh, yeah. That's who wrote the song.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

Piper rested her head on Timmy's shoulder, and his heart leapt. This was the closest that he had ever been to a girl. It was somewhat exhilarating. She spoke up suddenly, and once again, he jumped in surprise. "I never thought that I'd meet anyone like you, Timmy."

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, and she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. There was a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Before we moved, my parents kept reassuring me that I would meet some nice girls to be friends with. But…I didn't."

"Yeah, last time I checked, I was a boy," he laughed, and she joined in.

"You have fairy godparents," she added in a whisper after a moment.

"I know."

"And…you're sweet. You're kind hearted. You're special. You may not be the most popular kid in school, but you're definitely one of the nicest." She smiled.

Timmy felt like he was floating on air. Piper thought he was special. _Him._ Timmy Turner. With buckteeth and a silly pink hat. She liked him.

_And I don't know why_

_ But with you I'd dance_

_ In a storm in my best dress_

_ Fearless_

A feeling erupted into Timmy's chest. It was warm and fuzzy, and most definitely unfamiliar. He wasn't sure what it was, but he did know one thing.

It was time. Piper's hazel eyes met his light blue ones, and in a moment of understanding, he pulled her closer. Their eyes closed, and they came closer…closer…their lips were an inch away from each other's…

Then it happened.

The lights went out, bathing the room in darkness. Someone screamed. A few more followed suit. A loud crash echoed around the completely dark room, as if someone had crashed into something. Then there was a small popping sound, and everything went silent. The lights came back on, and everyone blinked, adjusting their eyes to the light.

Timmy immediately glanced at Piper, to make sure she was okay. But there was only one problem. Piper wasn't there.

As in, she was gone. Wherever the brown-haired, pretty girl had gone, he didn't know. But she wasn't standing in front of him.

Puzzled, Timmy had a sudden urge to look at the ground. So he did. There, spread faintly overtop the hard, stone floor, was a sparkling, dark blue powder.

Anti-fairy dust.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Wow, I already have so many great reviews on this story. It makes me so happy to think that people are actually reading and enjoying it, so now I bring you another (hopefully) wonderful chapter!

Yes, Anti Pepper. I couldn't come up with anything better, and it's kind of similar.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep putting these? Really?

Chapter 5: An Evil Twist

Piper didn't know where she was, or what she was doing there. All she knew was that a few seconds ago she had been about to kiss Timmy Turner at the school dance, and now she was…here. Wherever "here" was.

She was pretty sure she was floating, for one thing, for she seemed to be moving, and her feet weren't touching any sort of surface. Every once in a while something would bump into one of her shoulders, so there was probably someone walking along either side of her.

It would be a lot easier to tell if she wasn't blindfolded.

Cautiously, Piper reached up and untied the cloth around her head. Clutching the piece of black fabric in her hand, she rubbed her eyes with one hand – her other was locked in the iron grip of a large, intimidating anti-fairy.

Wait a minute. _Anti-fairy?_

"Let go of me!" she cried, wrenching her wrist out of his grasp, and immediately finding herself facedown on the hard floor. She sat up and flinched as they moved in towards her, brandishing their wands. "What do you want?"

"I think that _I _can answer that," a British and hauntingly familiar voice spoke up. The two anti-fairies moved aside to reveal none other than…

"Anti Cosmo!" Piper shouted, alarmed and standing up to face him. "What are you doing with me? What's going on?"

"Ah, my dear girl, you are part of my next evil scheme to take over the word!" the anti-fairy replied, grinning to show off his vampire-like fangs. "Allow me to explain.

"You see, Piper, Timothy Turner is my worst enemy; he is always getting in the way of my world domination plans. But, as of today, that will all change. Soon enough, Timothy will arrive here looking for you. While you're distracting him, we will be spreading bad luck all of the world!" He cackled evilly at just the thought of it.

Piper's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't even make any sense! What do you mean I'll be distracting him? The first thing we're doing when he gets here is getting _out _of this nuthouse!"

"I thought you might say that," he answered with a smirk, and a moment later, Piper's world faded into darkness.

…

Beds were not supposed to be this hard. Piper sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She _really _needed to ask her father for a new one. Standing up, she crossed to the other side of her bedroom, staring at her reflection through the cracked, dirty mirror. Long, black hair pulled out of her eyes with a dark blue headband, a blood red tank top, dark gray capris, and black sneakers. Something about her reflection bothered her, but she wasn't sure what it could possibly be.

"Anti Pepper, come down here, please!" a British voice called from downstairs.

Sighing, feeling a twinge of annoyance but not knowing why, Anti Pepper slunk down the stairs, in a bad mood already. Good. She _was_ an anti-fairy, after all.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Anti Pepper came face-to-face with Anti Cosmo. "Good morning, Father," she said automatically, and he frowned at her.

"Anti Pepper, dearest, may I ask what you're wearing?" She sensed a note of annoyance in his curt tone.

The girl in question glanced down at her shirt and pants, shrugging. "My…clothes…?"

With a frustrated sigh, he waved his black wand, and her dark red shirt was replaced with a dark blue one, and her gray pants turned into black leggings. "We have had this conversation one too many times, Anti Pepper. You know as well as I do that it's against the anti-fairy dress code to wear any color other than black and blue."

"Yeah," she muttered, twisting the blue bracelet on her wrist, wishing it was a bright shade of red or purple. "Just like a bruise that never heals."

Anti Cosmo gave her a sharp glare. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she said with a false smile. Upon seeing it, Anti Cosmo looked positively delighted.

"Your fangs have come in!" he gasped, surprisingly happy for an evil creature. "Dear girl, this is the day the whole family has been waiting for!" He suddenly grabbed her in a hug, and she winced, trying to wrench herself out of his grip.

"Yes, Father, very good." Trying not to appear bored, Anti Pepper wriggled away and shot an unwilling glance at the sink. "Shall I start the chores, then?"

"Yes, and hurry up!" he called, already out of the room. "I'm having some guests over to discuss our newest world domination plan, and I want you to be in your room by the time they arrive."

"Yes, Father," she whispered, mostly to herself, for at that moment the front doors banged closed. Anti Pepper sighed and began the dishes. But she had gotten through only a few before a strange yet familiar sensation filled her body, and she fell to her knees on the ground, grimacing.

_"I never trust myself to make friends," she was saying quietly, gazing up as her eyes met his. It was most definitely her voice, though it was warmer, gentler…trusting._

_ "Why not?" his voice sounded confused. He looked alarmingly familiar, with light blue eyes, a ridiculous looking pink hat, and large buckteeth._

_ She sighed, and her voice sounded pained. "My family moves at least twice a year. And every time, I make friends and become…attached. And then it's so much harder to leave it all behind."_

_ As he replied, he moved closer, scooting over towards her on the park bench. "But…you're always gonna need friends. And someone who's…more than a friend."_

_ He was leaning closer, and her heart began to pound in her chest, fluttering wildly and nervously. Their eyes closed, and he took her hand in his. The sky was clear and blue, not a cloud to be seen. It was perfect, and about to become better._

She bolted upright, panting and gasping for breath. What had happened? Had that been a dream? She didn't feel tired or groggy, though she could feel herself sweating and she was sickly pale through her dark blue skin.

Who _was _that boy? These strange visions – were they flashbacks? – were becoming more and more frequent, and all of them involved him. Being with him, touching him, hugging him…things like that. But more often then not, they were alone in a quiet place, about to kiss…

When she snapped out of it and was back in reality. And the most frightening thing was that she _wanted _to kiss him. After getting used to them, Anti Pepper found them exhilarating, and, when alone or locked in her bedroom, regularly caught herself wishing one would come, and that she and the mystery boy would finally get to kiss.

But, naturally, when she thought about them and wanted them to occur, they never did. Sure, she could think and daydream about them all she wanted, but it wasn't the same. The visions felt almost real.

Near tears, Anti Pepper fled up the stairs, dirty dishes forgotten completely, and collapsed on the bed, crying. After a few minutes, she crossed over, placing her hands on the windowsill and staring out at the stars. It was still too early to be light outside.

But what she didn't know was that, far, far away, a certain pink-hatted, bucktoothed boy was gazing up at the same view.


End file.
